capitulo 1:la llegada
by azumidlm
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te enteraras que tienes poderes y eres un guardián caído y que tu entrenador sea... ¿una mujer?. que les esperara a estos doce chicos. sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, kibaino, shitema y gaamatsu
1. Chapter 1

_LA LLEGADA_

En una habitación se ve a una mujer rubia y ojos color miel con muchos papeles. Detrás de ella hay una mujer pelinegra con unos papeles en la mano, se escucha la puerta y la mujer dice adelante.

-adelante-dijo la ojimiel sin darle mucha importancia

-tsunade vengo a hablar contigo-dijo un peliblanco

-¿Qué quieres jiraiya?¿no ves que estoy trabajando?

-vengo a darte estos papeles. Es la información que conseguí del mundo humano y de los ángeles caídos

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella gritando mientras lo miraba, desesperada se levanta y agarra esos papeles empezando a leerlos

-tsunade esto va de mal en peor y tengo un plan que costara la vida de la humanidad-ella lo mira va a sentarse en su silla junta sus manos y recuesta su barbilla en ella y le da una señal para que continúe-en los papeles que te di hay seis guardianes caídos, esos guardianes caídos siguen teniendo chakra pero no saben de los poderes ya que están sellados, orochimaru quiere convertirlos en demonios ya que ellos tienen grandes poderes y si se convierten en demonios orochimaru podrá manejar esos poderes. Ten-le dijo mientras le daba seis carpetas-eh visto los guardianes que viven en este mundo creo que lo mejor es que reúnan a los doce guardianes para que ellos eviten la catástrofe que se avecina, quiero que ellos o mejor dicho ellas se encarguen de ellos ya que los seis guardianes caídos son hombres y sus guardianes serán mujeres eso es todo lo dejo en tus manos tsunade-le dijo mientras desaparecía en un puf

-¿Qué hará tsunade-sama?-pregunto la pelinegra

-shizune manda a llamar a kakashi dile que es urgente-dijo mientras empezaba a leer otros papeles. Después de un rato llego kakashi

-hola tsunade-sama ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-pregunto kakashi

-quiero hablar contigo te mandare a una misión junto a los seis guardianes del sabio de los seis caminos que están en este mudo. Esta misión es solo para ustedes, si esta misión corre un solo riesgo la humanidad ya no existirá. Tu serás el capitán de la misión la sub-capitana será sakura haruno ya que ella es la mas fuerte de todas-dijo tsunade entregándole un expediente a kakashi el cual tenia todo explicado

Sasuke Uchiha, sakura haruno se encargara de entrenarlo. El elemento de sakura es la naturaleza cuídala bien kakashi su elemento es muy importante y el de sasuke uchiha tambien

Naruto Uzumaki, hinata hyuuga será la que se encargara de naruto uzumaki quiero que no le despegue los ojos ya que naruto tiene un poder muy importante

Neji Hyuuga, la encargada de el es tenten ama su elemento es la tierra

Kiba Inuzuka su guardián será Ino Yamanaka y su elemento es el hielo

Shikamaru Nara su guardián será Temari hoshigoku y su elemento es el viento

Gaara No Sabaku su guardián será Matsuri Kishimoto y su elemento es el fuego

-bien kakashi ve a decírselos después su punto de encuentro será aquí-dijo mostrando una casa que era como una mansión-el cuerpo de los guardianes es chiquito pero mientras vayan cayendo del cielo se aran grandes y no tendrán alas, ¿entendido?-kakashi solo asintió y se fue en un PUF-espero que les vaya bien. Bueno shizune después de mucho trabajo ¡BEBAMOS UN POCO DE SAKE!-grito la rubia

-TSUNADE-SAMA-grito la pelinegra asustada

-¿tienes algo en contra shizune?-dijo la rubia tétricamente, la pelinegra con una gran gota de sudor negó rotundamente-bien shizune vámonos-dijo mientras se levantaba

-h-hai tsunade-sama-dijo la pelinegra un poco asustada

(olvide decirlo pero los ángeles son de tamaño chico y tienen alas, lo hice asi para que en la historia cuenten como se sienten en un cuerpo grande o humano)

En la entrada al hueco del mundo se ve a hinata, sakura, tenten, matsuri, temari y ino esperando a un peli plata que se retraso hace mas de dos horas.

-yo ¡o perdonen chicas es que a mitad de camino me cruce con una princesa que me invito a bailar!-dijo el peli plata despreocupado

-eso es una mentira-dijo sakura

-si no le creemos nada-dijo ino

-bueno dejemos eso para después-dijo tenten tratando de calmar todo

-ba ba vamos no tenemos tiempo-dijo mientras empezaba a abrir un hueco de color azul-vamos yo salto a lo ultimo-dijo mientras sakura salta al hueco le sigue tenten, ino, matsuri, temari y hinata por ultimo salta kakashi y se sierra el hueco.

En un bosque se ve un rubio correr tras un gato, el gato va cerca de un rio y pasa el puente el cual no estaba en buenas condiciones cuando el rubio paso el puente cae junto al gato. Del cielo cae una persona diminuta que brilla de color amarillo y cuando se empieza a hacer grande sus alas desaparecen. La persona cae al agua mientras el rubio ve como se hace una ola grande, del agua sale una ojiperla con cabello de color azul y piel blanca, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido color amarillo una campera de cuero blanca y unas zapatillas botitas amarillas. El rubio no sabia que hacer ante tanta belleza delante de el pero todo eso se acabo cuando delante de el la peli azul desapareció.

En el medio del desierto se ve un chico de coleta caminando todo transpirado junto a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Del cielo caen dos personas diminutas que se empiezan a hacer grandes y sus alas empezaban a desaparecer una brillaba de color dorado y otra de color marrón. Las dos impactan en la arena mientras hacen un gran agujero. El chico de coleta se acerca a uno de los agujeros y ve a una chica de cuatro coletas rubia y de ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido verde agua una campera de cuero color amarillo y unos tacos de color blanco. El pelirrojo se acerco al otro agujero y vio a una chica de pelo marrón y ojos marrones claros su ropa consistía en un vestido blanco, campera de cuero negra. Pero así como las dos chicas aparecieron también desaparecieron

Se ve a un ojiperla de pelo largo entrenar karate en un patio grande, el chico de pelo largo resbala con una piedra y cae al suelo. Desde donde había caído nota en el cielo que algo brilla de color violeta. Una persona diminuta cae del cielo mientras la rodea un aura de color violeta esa persona empieza a crecer mientras que sus alas a desaparecer y la persona cae delante del ojiperla el cual la mira sorprendido pero se sorprendió al ver como esa castaña que tenia dos chonguitos, ojos color marrones y su vestimenta consistía en un vestido color azul, una campera de cuero roja y calzaba unas zapatillas de color azul, y vio como esa castaña desaparecía de su vista.

Se ve a un castaño de ojos marrones y un perro blanco. Los dos estaban en un campo mientras el perro jugaba con un palo y corría para todos lados el castaño miraba el cielo. En el cielo se ve una persona diminuta la cual empieza a crecer y sus alas a achicarse rodeada por un aura color celeste. La persona cae delante del castaño haciendo que este caiga. La persona era rubia tenia el pelo atado en una coleta sus ojos eran de color celeste y su vestimenta consistía en un vestido color violeta campera de cuero amarilla y unas votas de cuero color marrón. Así como la rubia apareció desapareció dejando a un castaño muy sorprendido.

Se ve un pelinegro el cual esta en la vereda esperando que el semáforo le indique que ya puede cruzar la calle. En el cielo se ve caer a una persona diminuta que tiene alas y brilla de color rosa. La persona diminuta empieza a crecer y sus alas a achicarse hasta poder desaparecer. La persona que cae del cielo cae en el medio de la calle con su puño en el suelo mientras se forma una grieta que hace que algunos edificios queden de costado. La persona que cayo era peli rosa y tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda su cuerpo bien formado parecía tener dieciséis años. Su ropa consistía en un vestido color celeste con una campera de cuero color negra y votas negras su pelo largo recogido en una coleta, sakura se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro lo miro y le sonrió. El pelinegro la vio y no pudo dejar de verla ya que le parecía hermosa pero eso se acabo cuando vio que la peli rosa desaparecía de su vista. Pero seguía recordando su hermosa sonrisa.

Holissssssss!como están? bueno este es mi primer fic el segundo capi lo subo el finde q viene jajajaja. o capas que en la semana aunque creo que va a ser imposible jajaja espero que les aya gustado y dejen muchos reviews. Lo del hueco del mundo lo saqe de blech pero vi un par de anime jaja y les robe partes jaja lo siento si no les gusta jeje bye bye

Besos

azumidlm


	2. Chapter 2 comienza la mison

COMENZO LA MISION

Se ve a un peli plata en una mansión grande. El esta en el jardín esperando a las chicas de pronto aparecen en un PUFF hinata, seguida de tenten, temari, matsuri, ino y por ultimo sakura.

-bien y ¿Cómo aterrizaron?-pregunto un poco nervioso ya que esas chicas lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo con la mirada.

-kakashi ¿por que no nos dijiste que íbamos a aterrizar cerca de los guardianes caídos?-pregunto tenten

-es que se me olvido-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-bueno que mas da y kakashi-dijo la pelirrosa

-¿si?

-¿Qué es esta caja que muestra imágenes?-dijo mientras miraba la tele, la tocaba y la miraba extraña. Al peli plata le resbalo una gota de sudor ya que cuando sakura se acerco la tele y pregunto que era todas también lo miraban

-se llama televisión jajaja-dijo mientras reía nerviosamente-bueno vamos a hablar de la misión siéntense-mostrando las seis sillas que habían ahí pero le resbalo otra gota de sudor al ver que las chicas se sentaban en el suelo al estilo indio-(_estas chamacas no saben nada del mundo humano, que alegría gracias a esta misión podre comprar el nuevo volumen que salió del icha icha)_-pensaba el peli plata con estrellita en los ojos mientras las chicas lo miraban con una gota de sudor-bueno chicas de ahora en adelante irán a la escuela donde yo me hago hacer pasar por profesor y ustedes de ahora en adelante para esta misión se aran pasar por mis alumnas e hijas adoptadas ¿entendido?-todas asintieron

-oiga kakashi ¿podemos usar nuestros elementos?-pregunto temari

-por ningún motivo hagan eso y en el colegio llámenme kakashi-sensei-y todas asintieron de nuevo

Al día iguiente

Se ve a kakashi caminar por el pasillo y entrar a un cuarto. Cuando entra ve a sakura sentada cerca de la ventana con sus ojos cerrados.

-no deberías hacer eso podría dolerte el cuerpo al estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición

-kakashi mi elemento es la naturaleza sabes puedo usar mi elemento para curarme a mi misma así que si no sabes algo pregunta porque podes quedar en ridículo como ahora-dijo la pelirrosa de manera fría mirándolo a los ojos

-tranquila no te lo tomes tan personal jeje-dijo mientras miraba a las otras chicas las cuales dormían en las camas-¿Por qué no duermas en una cama?-pregunto extrañado ya que la cama de la pelirrosa parecía como si ni siquiera la hubiese tocado

-ellas deben estar acostumbradas a las camas pero yo no-dijo mientras ve a kakashi el cual tiene seis uniformes en su mano-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto mirando los uniformes escolares los cuales consistían en una camisa blanca falda corta de jeans un saco color rojo y unas votas negras(como el uniforme de rebelde XD).

-a son los uniformes del colegio escucha estoy haciendo el desayuno ¿podrías levantar a las chicas?-le pregunto kakashi a lo que sakura solo asintio.

Cuando kakashi se fue sakura empezó a despertar a las chicas. Después de un rato las chicas ya estaban cambiadas y ahora estaban desayunando.

-bueno chicas vámonos-ellas solo asintieron

Después de un rato llegaron al colegio y las seis chicas esperaron para que kakashi pueda presentarlas.

* * *

Un azabache estaba en su cuarto poniéndose el uniforme escolar el cual consistía en una camisa blanca una corbata roja un saco rojo unos pantalones jeans azules y zapatillas negras, después bajo y encontró a su hermano desayunando.

-bueno días sasuke-chan-le dijo su hermano en tono meloso

-itachi deja de hacerte el gay, ya me voy si desayuno llego tarde y kakashi-sensei me castigara, me comprare algo en el camino adiós-dijo mientras se iba

-adiós-contesto itachi. Cuando sasuke salía se topa con sus amigos naruto, kiba, gaara, shikamaru y neji.

-hola chicos-dijo sasuke

-hola-dijeron todos a la ves

-oye teme ¿y quienes serán nuestras presas en estos dos meses después de las vacaciones?-pregunto el rubio hiperactivo a su amigo.

-no lo se dobe

-me dijo mi hermana que entraron seis chicas nuevas al instituto y estarán en nuestra clase-dijo kiba recordando lo que le dijo su hermana.

-bueno veamos como son ellas-dijo neji

-serán nuestras próximas presas-dijo sasuke sonriendo arrogante-oigan les voy a contar algo pero no crean que estoy loco-dijo sasuke mirando a todos con una mirada asesina todos asintieron-recuerdan que les conté lo del cráter en la calle bueno ese cráter lo hizo una chica… que cayo del cielo era peli rosa ella me vio me sonrió y después se esfumo, desapareció y delante de mis ojos-todos lo miraban sorprendidos

-teme el otro día iba persiguiendo a tora y…-kiba no lo dejo continuar ya que el hablo

-otra ves persiguiendo a tora naruto deja al pobre gato-dijo kiba ya que naruto siempre lo persigue

-pero es que se comió mi ramen instantáneo-dijo llorando a mares mientras los demás lo miran con una gota de sudor. Sasuke cansado de las idioteces que decía el rubio le pega dejándole un chichón-¿por que me pegas teme?-pregunto naruto mientras seguía llorando a mares

-por dobe ese gato debía haber tenido mucha hambre-dijo mientras naruto lo miraba con signos en la cabeza-para comer esa porquería de ramen-dijo mientras naruto lo fulminaba con la mirada

-teme

-no me llames así dobe-respondió sasuke

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-TEME

-USURATONKACHI-tin tin sonó una campana que tenia kiba en la mano y todos se preguntaban de donde saco esa campana

-bien hecho sasuke ganaste la pelea jajaja-dijo kiba-¿naruto vas a contar la historia?-el rubio solo suspiro y empezó a contar

-estaba persiguiendo al gato llegamos hasta al rio y pasamos el puente el cual estaba en malas condiciones cuando me caí quise salir pero una enorme ola apareció y cuando pude salir repentinamente del agua salió una muchacha peli azul con un vestido amarillo y campera de cuero blanca ella también desapareció-dijo el rubio

-que problemáticos a mi también me paso, estábamos con gaara en el desierto-y todos lo miraban interrogante-fuimos a ver a su familia y en la arena impactaron dos personas que también hicieron un hueco grande la persona que vi tenia el cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas levaba un vestido color verde agua y una campera de cuero color amarilla-dijo shikamaru

-la persona que yo vi tenia el pelo lacio cerca del hombro marrón llevaba un vestido blanco y campera de cuero negra, la vi estaba ahí y desapareció-contaba el pelirrojo

-si la chica rubia que yo vi también desapareció-dijo shikamaru

-oigan el otro día fui con akamaru al campo y mientras el corría yo estaba mirando el cielo cuando se ve algo brillar después paso algo muy raro esa cosa callo haciendo que yo caiga ósea cayo delante mío y era una chica pero ella desapareció así como apareció, pero ella levanto toda la tierra no hiso un cráter-conto kiba

-a mi también me paso algo extraño en las vacaciones estaba entrenando un rato cuando resbalo y caigo al suelo, cuando me estaba por levantar cae una chica castaña delante mío y hace que la tierra se levante después de eso desaparece de mi vista-conto neji

-esto es demasiado extraño bueno que mas da entremos al instituto-dijo sasuke. Cuando entraron se sentaron en sus lugares y kakashi llegaba detrás de ellos

-bien chicos les voy a presentar a sus nuevas compañeras de grado. Pasen chicas no tengan miedo-y cuando las chicas entran le mandan una mirada asesina a kakashi por decirles que no tuvieran miedo

-(_tu deberías tenerme miedo kakashi)_-pensaba la peli rosa mientras miraba al frente junto a tenten, hinata, temari, matsuri y ino. Sasuke, shikamaru, naruto, neji, kiba y gaara no podían creer que esas chicas eran las que habían visto el otro día.

-bueno chicas preséntense-dijo kakashi

-sakura haruno

-tenten ama

-hinata hyuga

-ino yamanaka

-matsuri Kishimoto

-temari hoshigoku

-bueno ahora se sentaran en…-decía el peli plata-suigetu siéntate con juugo, sakura tu te sientas con sasuke-sakura solo asintió mientras que sasuke la miraba de arriba abajo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-naruto pásate a la mesa vacía y neji tu te quedas ahí, Tenten te sentaras con neji y hinata con naruto. Gaara ya que estas solo se sentara contigo matsuri. Shikamaru pásate a la otra mesa y tu temari siéntate con el y ino siéntate con kiba-afirmo kakashi mientras miraba su reloj-bueno como es comienzo de clases los maestros tendrán una reunión y ya paso media hora de la hora acordada-y a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor ya que su sensei siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados-bueno tienen una hora y media libre adiós-dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia el salón de maestros. Sakura solo resoplo junto a temari, tenten, ino, matsuri y hinata

-(_este día será muy largo)_-dijeron todas a la ves

-(_esta guerra la ganare yo)_-dijeron sasuke, kiba, naruto, gaara, shikamaru y neji

* * *

Holisssssssss! A todos los que leen mi fic espero que este capi les aya gustado jaja aka aparecen ya mis seis amores los cuales son re-sexys jaja mas sasuke y apareció itachi mi personaje favorito cmo lo amo aguante ITACHI UCHIHA! Jaja y naruto shippuden jeje. Jaja no pude evitar lo de la tele jaja se lo saqe a ami INU jaja pero es q me da tanta risa jaja. bueno me despido saludos y besos

Azumi-juli J


	3. Chapter 3

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

Ya que kakashi se fue a la reunión las chicas se reunieron en dos mesas vacías y se pusieron a hablar mientras que los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Con las chicas:

-¿y como les fue?-pregunto hinata

-ese maldito de sasuke me quiso seducir pero justo conmigo tenía que meterse si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá-dijo la peli rosa sonriendo de medio lado

-¿y que paso?-pregunto ino

Flash back

_Sakura se sentó al lado de sasuke mientras este la miraba. Sakura harta de la mirada del pelinegro lo ataco._

_-¿que te debo algo?-pregunto la peli rosa encarándolo, el uchiha solo sonrió arrogante_

_-si una cena contigo hermosa-dijo acercándose mas a ella_

_-por favor si quisiera salir con alguien saldría con un hombre de verdad y no con un niñito-dijo ella enojada_

_-tranquila gatita todavía no debes sacar tus garras-dijo el sensualmente_

_-ah no esta no te la dejo pasar sabes que, no me gustan los chicos arrogantes, amargados y mucho menos I-D-I-O-T-A-S-dijo y pronunciando con mucho odio la palabra idiota-así que no malgastes tu tiempo en mi porque nunca escucha nunca me revolcaría con alguien como tu-dijo la peli rosa mientras agarraba su silla y se fue dejando a sasuke con la palabra en la boca y muy enojado._

Fin de flash back

-sakura te saco de tus casillas

-es que me trato como una zorra, pero que se cree el para seducirme apenas se sabe lavar la cola-dijo ella muy enojada mientras que a las demás les resbalaba una gota de sudor-¿y a ti hinata como te fue con el cabeza hueca?-pregunto mas calmada

-es muy gritón-respondió la ojiperla recordando lo que paso con el rubio

Flash back

_Hinata se sentó al lado del rubio mientras que este no le sacaba la mirada de enzima. Ella lo miro y este se dio la vuelta sonrojado_

_-podrías hacerme el favor de ya no mirarme -dijo ella sin mirarle y tratando de ser amable para que el chico no salga corriendo_

_-s-si-dijo el tartamudeando. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando naruto comenzó a verla de nuevo hinata harta de que naruto la vea dijo:_

_-mira te dije amablemente que ya no me miraras-hinata solo suspiro-con razón me dijeron que eras un cabeza hueca_

_-¡ YO NO SOY UN CABEZA HUECA!-dijo gritando a todo pulmón_

_-AY DEJA DE GRITAR-dijo mientras agarraba su silla y se iba-niño escandaloso-susurro_

Fin de flash back

-¿le dijiste niño escandaloso?-pregunto ino a lo cual hinata solo asintió mientras que la demás se mataban de la risa

-¿y tu matsuri?-pregunto temari

-te digo que tiene pocas neuronas-dijo maturi mientras se acordaba de lo que paso.

Flash back

_Matsuri se sentó al lado de gaara el cual la miraba de reojo. Gaara miro hacia atrás y se encontró a sasuke tratando de seducir a sakura y rio al ver que no lo lograba._

_-(parece que alguien lo puso en su lugar, lastima que yo seré el ganador y seduciré a matsuri de la mejor manera. En poco tiempo la tendré en mis brazos)-pensó mientras miraba a matsuri la cual se estaba sentando._

_-podrías dejar de mirarme-dijo matsuri al darse cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo_

_-¿porque tengo que dejar de mirarte? Con una hermosura como tu estaría toda mi vida viéndote-mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Matsuri se acerco a su oído y le susurro:_

_-si pero en tus peores pesadillas-le dijo mientras se iba a sentar con las chicas._

Fin de flash back

-pero te vera-dijo sakura

-si aunque me vera como una sicópata asesina que lo persigue para matarlo-dijo maturi mientras las demás se mataban de la risa-¿y tu ino? ¿Cómo te fue con el chico perro?

-bueno…

Flash back

_Ino se sentó al lado de kiba mientras que el jugaba con su perro el cual estaba escondido en su mochila. El perro al darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia comenzó a gruñir kiba miro a su costado y se sonrojo al ver a la rubia._

_-¿puedes quitar a tu perro por favor?-pregunto ino mientras sonreía falsamente_

_-no te molesta-respondió kiba_

_-me esta gruñendo-contradijo ella_

_-y si es así que-respondio enojado_

_-hmp ¿ porque kakashi tuvo que sentarme con alguien tan sarnoso?-murmuro ino_

_-¡OYE YO NO SOY SARNOSO!-grito el ya que la había escuchado diciéndole sarnoso_

_-AY DEJA DE GRITAR QUE NO SOY SORDA ERES UN ESCANDALOSO-dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos_

_-JA YO NO SOY ENCANDALOSO TU ERES LA ESCANDALOSA_

_-¿SABES QUE?-dijo ella _

-¿QUE?-pregunto el

-ME VOY-dijo ella

-PUES VETE-le dijo mientras ella agarraba su silla y se iba.

Fin de flash back

-a su perro seguro lo trata mejor que a mi es un bastardo-seguía ino

-o vamos no es para que te enojes tanto-dijo temari

-pues cuenta como te fue con el vago-dijo tenten

-pues…

Flash back

_Temari se sentó al lado de shikamaru el cual se había dormido después de las presentaciones. Cinco minutos después se ve a shikamaru con un chichón en la cabeza._

_-¿porque me pegas mujer?-pregunto shikamaru medio dormido y sobándose el chichón_

_-mira-dijo mientras apuntaba la saliva que había en la mesa-dejaste baba en la parte donde me siento yo-dijo ella enojada_

_-deja de quejarte-respondió shikamaru mientras se ponía en posición para dormir de nuevo_

_-ay eres imposible-dijo ella mientras se iba con las chicas_

Fin de flash back

-maldito kakashi-murmuro temari al saber que tenia que proteger a un vago-¿y a ti tenten como te fue con el cieguito? Sin ofender hinata-dijo mientras que la otra la fulminaba con la mirada

-eh…

Flash back

_Tenten se sentó al lado de neji el cual a ahora la miraba de reojo. Después de cinco minutos tenten se dio cuenta que neji dejo de mirarla y miraba en dirección donde estaba temari y shikamaru._

_-pobre shikamaru-murmuro neji al ver como lo golpeaban_

_-tu amigo es un tonto por hacer enojar a temari-dijo ella ya que pudo escuchar lo que dijo neji_

_-ja el es vago pero inteligente, así que pregunta antes de hablar-dijo el mientras veía el enojo de ella-(mierda tengo que conquistarla no tratarla mal)-pensó el_

_-pues si es inteligente ahora mismo estaría tranquilo hablando con temari-respondió ella_

_-ja con locas como ustedes seis no se puede hablar-dijo el mientras veía a sasuke y sakura, naruto y hinata, kiba y ino, gaara y matsuri, shikamaru y temari peleando._

_-loca yo por favor tu eres un aburrido y nadie te juzga-dijo ella apuntándolo-y yo que no te dije nada me tratas de loca y a mis amigas también. Escúchame hyuuga vuelve a decirme loca y…-se acerco a su oído susurrándole-juro que no vivirás para contarlo-termino de decir mientras se iba._

Fin de flash back

-esta misión va a ser terrible-dijo ino mientras sakura solo suspiraba y tenten asentía de pronto se sintió una explosión en el patio

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto temari mientras se escuchaba otra explosión y el techo del salón se empezó a desprender. Cuando el techo se desprende entra un hombre que parece serpiente.

-bienvenidos guardianes caídos y guardianes-dijo la serpiente sonriendo

-¡OROCHIMARU!

De pronto empezaron a entrar serpientes por todos lados. Sakura con su fuerza monstruosa empezó a pegarles haciendo que las serpientes volaran lejos. De pronto orochimaru empezó a acercarse a los dos chicos con los poderes mas fuerte, naruto y sasuke, los cuales al verlo a los ojos pudieron ver su propia muerte lo que hizo que no pudieran moverse del miedo.

-sakura encárgate de sasuke y naruto-dijo hinata la cual peleaba contra unas serpientes y no podía proteger a naruto

-si-dijo sakura mientras se paraba delante de sasuke y naruto-oigan reaccionen ya mismo-dijo mientras los empujaba haciendo que cayeran

-¿oye como quieres que reaccionemos si esa serpiente nos quiere matar?-pregunto sasuke reaccionando mientras se paraba y le hacia frente a sakura mientras orochimaru se acercaba a ellos mientras sacaba una espada de su boca

-¡CUIDADO!-grito kakashi el cual estaba en la puerta. En ese momento sakura se dio vuelta mientras empujaba a sasuke para que cayera y no le atravesara la espada que le atravesó a ella. Sasuke estaba muy asustado que solo atino a agarrar el cuerpo de una sakura inconsciente.

-lastima que no pude matar a sasukito pero por lo menos mate a su guardián-dijo orochimaru mientras se lamia los labios.

Sasuke por otro lado miraba a sakura la cual no despertaba, cerro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas ya que por su culpa lastimaron a sakura. De pronto sasuke abre los ojos y sus pupilas se hacen rojas con comillas negras alrededor. Sasuke miraba a orochimaru con mucho odio y este solo lo miraba mientras sonreía.

-lo siento mucho pero un guardián mas un guardián menos no les hace nada-decía orochimaru mientras se iba-nos veremos muy pronto-dijo mientras desaparecía y desaparecían las serpientes.

* * *

_Hola a todos bueno voy a sacarle las dudas a shio kazami. Gracias por tu review el primero es que es una misión muy muy importante para que kakashi llegue tarde je je_

_y la otra duda es "esta guerra la ganare yo" bueno ellos sin darse cuenta apostaron conquistar a las chicas y después dejarlas pero lo que ellos no saben es que esas chicas los protegerán._

_Listo jeje_

_Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu que pasara en el siguiente capi morirá se salvara jaja eso depende de mi wue ya apareció el pedófilo con cara de serpiente de orochimaru de todos los personajes de naruto el es el que mas me da asco aunque es un buen personaje pero wacale tiene de invocación una serpiente. Que mas da jeje el siguiente capi no lo tengo terminado pero lo subiré pronto_

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_HANAKO-CHAN95_

_KEICCHI_

_KATYA KAWASAKI_

_Y SHIO KAZAMI _

_Por sus reviews besos azumidlm_

_subi muchos capis seguidos por que ya los tenia hechos pero el siguiente no esta terminado asi que tendran que esperar un poco_


	4. Chapter 4

EL MONTE MYOBOKU

Kakashi alzo a sakura y la cargo entre sus brazos mientras se acercaba a las chicas

-debemos irnos-dijo Kakashi-vámonos y Uzumaki, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Hyuuga y Sabaku No, vengan conmigo-dijo mientras a todos les rodeaba un aura brillante y luego desaparecían.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Kakashi con Sakura en brazos, las chicas y los chicos. Algunos de los chicos miraban sorprendidos y otros estaban en estado de shock.

-chicos siéntense por favor-dijo mientras iba asta el cuarto de las chicas y dejaba a Sakura en su cama-encárguense de ella mientras yo hablo con los chicos-dijo Kakashi a las chicas. Cuando Kakashi bajo se encontró a los chicos sentados-¿Qué?-pregunto notando la mirada de todos sobre el-ya se que soy lindo pero ustedes son menores y hombres-dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara

-Kakashi-sensei ¿podría explicarnos lo que esta pasando?-dijo Naruto saliendo del shock

-simple, le salvamos el culo a todos ustedes dijo Tenten quien estaba recargada en la pared con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho-Sakura ya esta bien Hinata la ayudo curando la herida Kakashi –dijo mientras daba vuelta para irse

-espera-dijo Sasuke-¿Dónde esta Haruno?-pregunto quería hablar con ella

-en el lago del bosque ¿por?-pregunto Tenten sintiendo curiosidad de saber porque el pelinegro pregunto por ella

-quiero hablar con ella-dijo mientras se disponía a irse pero Kakashi lo detuvo

-después puedes irte a ligar a Sakura ahora te sientas aquí y escuchas lo que tengo que hablar contigo y tus amigos-dijo Kakashi mirándolo serio Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se sentaba-bueno empezare por el principio las chicas y yo no somos humanos ordinarios tenemos poderes, ustedes son la fuente de nuestra misión. Ustedes son como nosotros tienen poderes y no son de este mundo empezare por contarles la historia de los doce guardianes-dijo mirándolos serio y todos lo miraron de la misma forma.

Hace quinientos años el sabio de los seis caminos creo a doce personas con poderes extraños antes de morir dejo un pergamino que decía que esas doce personas salvarían al mundo de una catástrofe, al morir seis de las doce personas fueron mandadas a la tierra y los otros seis a la tierra de los guardianes el problema era que los seis guardianes se convertirían en humanos y sus poderes serian sellados. Un tiempo después la mitad de los clanes fueron separados y mandado a la tierra, los que mandaron a la tierra eran seis clanes el clan Uchiha y Namikase son los mas fuertes y fueron enviados a la tierra muchos de ellos eran hombres asi que terminaron uniéndose con los humanos creando humanos mitad guardianes pero una persona de cada clan nació puro pero sus poderes seguían sellados esos seis son ustedes y junto a las seis mujeres son lo doce guardianes creados por el sabio de los seis caminos. Como ustedes todavía no despertaron sus poderes las chicas los ayudaran-termino de explicar Kakashi los chicos solo tenían una expresión seria. Naruto levanto la mano-¿si Naruto?-pregunto Kakashi

-¿Cuáles son los apellidos de los doce guardianes?-pregunto asiendo que todos caigan al estilo anime. Sasuke se levanta y le pega en la cabeza-¿Por qué me pegas teme?-pregunto mientras lloraba como un bebe

-por dobe y no me llames teme-dijo Sasuke

-pues tu no me llames dobe-dijo Naruto

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-do…

-PUEDEN CALLARSE-gritaron Sakura y Hinata todos miran donde aparecen las cinco chicas (claro ya que Tenten ya estaba ahí)y dos tenían un aura asesina y de sus ojos salía fuego todos los hombres sudaron frio al verlas-DEBERIAN MADURAR UN POCO PAR DE IDIOTAS-dijeron ambas

-esta misión va a ser muy larga-le susurro Tenten a las otras chicas las cuales no tenían un aura asesina y las chicas solo asintieron

-hmp-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke

-¡OH NO EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA! -grito Kiba mientras un rayo cae atrás de el-a Naruto se le pego la amarguera de Sasuke-asiendo que Shikamaru, Neji y Gaara miraran a naruto horrorizados-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!-grito Kiba corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara hacían lo mismo

-bakas-dijeron todas las chicas y Kakashi mientras Naruto y Sasuke fulminan con la mirada a Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba.

-bueno ya se pueden ir ya les explicamos las cosas que tenían que saber ahora shu, shu-dijo Sakura como si estuviera echando a los gatos haciendo que Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara la fulminaran con la mirada mientras Kiba seguía pensando en lo ultimo que ara antes de que se extinga el mundo-tu también perro retrasado-dijo apuntando a Kiba el cual se unió a la competencia de fulminadas en contra de la peli-rosa.

-hmp-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke

-chicas se que me van a matar por lo que les voy a decir pero los padres de los chicos ya me dieron su autorización para que ellos vengan a vivir aquí-dijo Kakashi mientras un aura oscura rodeaba a las chicas haciendo que Kakashi sudara frio

-¡OLVIDASTE ESE DETALLE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-dijeron todas mientras se le echaban encima y lo molían a golpes después cada una se sentó en el piso como si nada, mientras los chicos miraban incrédulos al pobre Kakashi que estaba tirado en el piso con varios bolas en su cuerpo de color moradas y muchos moretones

-pobre Kakashi –murmuraron los chicos

Una hora después

Sakura estaba en su habitación mirando la ventana mientras pensaba. La puerta se abre dejando ver a Sasuke parado con su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la peli-rosa cortante

-solo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy-dijo Sasuke en un susurro que la peli-rosa alcanzo a escucha por lo que suspiro

-no tienes que hacerlo soy tu guardián y pronto tu serás un guardián gracias a mi ayuda

-podrías por lo menos mirarme-dijo el azabache cansado de la actitud de la chica-¿Por qué me evitas?—pregunto frunciendo el seño-al menos confía en mi. Me he dado cuenta que tu solo confías en las chicas y Kakashi-dijo sin entender por que eso le dolía-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi?-pregunto ya no podía soportar su indiferencia

-Sasuke crecí y fui educada para ser una guardiana no una chica que se enamora del chico mas lindo y el le corresponde y después viven felices por siempre-dijo Sakura mirando el cielo con tristeza-aparte yo seré la próxima persona que cuidara el mundo y le dará esperanza y amor no puedo dejar que la oscuridad se salga con la suya y esta misión será unos meses nada mas después nunca nos volveremos a ver-dijo Sakura mientras trataba de no parecer triste. Le gustaba estar en la tierra ver todo el amor que hay en ella-soy de otro mundo Sasuke no soy un ser humano no puedo darme el lujo de enamorarme se a lo que quieres llegar pero es mi obligación todo esto-dijo Sakura mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-Sakura-llamo Sasuke-podemos pasar este tiempo juntos solo te pido una oportunidad para conocerme por otra parte me tendrás que conocer por que me entrenaras-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-esta bien-dijo Sakura mientras borraba todo rastro de su lagrima y se acercaba a sasuke hasta quedar enfrente de el. Sasuke no supo cuando quedo hipnotizado ante esos ojos verdes jade que mostraban sinceridad y ternura. Poco a poco Sasuke y Sakura fueron acercándose hasta rozar sus labios, de pronto la puerta se abre dejando ver a nada mas y nada menos que a ino

-Sakura kakashi quiere hablar con todos dijo que venga a buscarte es importante-dijo Ino sin darse cuenta de la escena. Sasuke y Sakura solo la fulminaron con la mirada al interrumpirlos y Ino solo rio nerviosa al darse cuenta de que escena interrumpió.

-maldito kakashi hijo de puta-maldito la peli-rosa bajando las escaleras y llegando a donde estaba kakashi –habla rápido maldito vago pervertido-dijo Sakura muy enojada haciendo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaban disimuladamente

-(_estas chamacas siguen sin saber como usar una silla lo que no entiendo es como pudieron usar las sillas en el colegio)-_pensó Kakashi con una gota de sudor en al nuca. Después de soltar un largo suspiro comenzó a explicar-bueno los mande a llamar porque Tsunade-sama me mando un pergamino diciendo que vallamos al monte Myoboku y que nos reunamos con el gran sapo sabio para que nos de una predicción mientras tanto Naruto tendrá un entrenamiento en el monte y Hinata lo ayudara. Naruto podría aprender el modo sannin-dijo kakashi serio mirando a Hinata la cual solo asintió-bueno vayan a arreglar sus cosas en una hora nos vemos en el patio trasero para ser transportados al monte

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leyeron este capi gracias por sus reviews muy pronto subiré el otro capi. Ando muy colgada con un nuevo fics que hice yo les avisare cuando lo subo ojala lo lean les adelanto un poco_

_Esto es rebeldes:_

_Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Ino Yamanaka_

_Seis chicos unidos por el amor y la música, destinados al dolor y al odio por culpa de las acciones de sus padres. La culpa y el odio caera en ellos pero ¿seran capaces de salir adelante juntos?_

_Los tropiezos entre personas pueden cambiar el destino de uno._

_Bueno hasta aquí llegamos jeje ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?_

_Muy pronto lo subiré. Tenia ganas de preguntarles a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en esta historia. ¿Quién es su personaje favorito? El mio es itachi aguante itachi y minato jeje _

_Estoy leyendo mucho el manga de naruto y les juro que estoy muy sorprendida por todo lo que paso hasta ahora jeje_

_Bueno me despido de todos gracias por la espera y sus reviews_

_Besos azumidlm o azumi-juli como me llamaba antes jeje_


End file.
